Sentimientos de un Black, que no fue tan Black
by Lucia991
Summary: Tres viñetas, tres emociones distintas, un mismo personaje. Porque Sirius Black fue mucho mas de lo que se mostró.
1. Valor

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Este fic participa en el reto **"Viñetas de emociones"** para el foro de **La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.**

****Bueno, cuando me invitaron a participar de este reto me encantó la idea, así que aquí estoy. Con uno de mis personajes favoritos. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Valor**

-Lo siento profesor, pero… ¿¡Está usted loco!? –Sirius miraba los mapas y apuntes que Dumbledore tenía sobre su escritorio y caminaba de un lado al otro.

-Sirius, querido, entiendo que las emociones te confundan pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Usted sabe que es una misión suicida! ¡Usted conoce los riesgos mejor que nadie y aún así piensa seguir adelante con ello!

-Por supuesto que lo sé, y no se la hubiese asignado a James si no creyese que él tuviese una mínima posibilidad de conseguirlo, si no supiese que él tendría el valor de aceptarla –Sirius, en un arrebato de ira, arrojó todo los papeles al suelo y profirió un grito.

-Entonces no le importa que muera, es así, ¿cierto? No le importa que Lily esté embarazada, que pueda dejar a un niño sin padre, ¿verdad? –Albus negó con la cabeza, intentando comenzar a explicar algo que Sirius no estaba dispuesto a escuchar -¿Cómo cree que reaccionará Lily cuando se entere a qué clase de misión enviará a James? ¡Por Merlín, la misma angustia podría hacerla perder el bebé!

-Eso no sucederá –Le aseguró con calma Dumbledore –De hecho, esa fue la única condición para que James aceptase la misión, que Lily no supiese los detalles de ella.

-¡Esto es enfermizo! ¡Está mandando a la muerte a James y ni siquiera piensa decírselo a su esposa! –Gritó aún mas enfadado.

Pocas veces en su vida Sirius se había sentido tan fuera de control. Tan fuera de sí mismo. La primera, la recordaba cada vez que veía a su mejor amigo, fue la ocasión que le gritó a su madre que se iría de la casa. Y su amigo lo había acogido en su propia habitación, le había proporcionado esa familia que él nunca había tenido, y ahora… ¿Cómo esperaban que él se quedase de brazos cruzados mientras veía aceptar a James esa ridícula misión?

No era idiota e impulsivo como muchos pensaban. Lejos quedaban los tiempos donde no hacía mas que fastidiar al resto y conseguir que le quitasen puntos a la casa de Gryffindor. Había madurado, a bases de golpes y unas cuantas palabrotas de la que ahora era la mujer de su hermano. Lily Evans había cambiado la vida de todos ellos, y no, no dejaría que ahora ella quedase viuda. No cuando estaba esperando un bebé, y no cuando su marido era su mejor amigo.

Entendía claramente que estaban en guerra. Que habían jurado lealtad a la Orden del Fénix y que la seguridad nunca había estado garantizada. Pero no por ello había que ser imprudente. No por ello se podía justificar la muerte de un gran mago solo por intentar avanzar un poco mas.

Que no se confundiesen, Sirius quería la victoria como ninguno otro, pero no a ese precio. No quitándole todo a sus amigos. No arrebatándole la vida a alguien que tenía millones de cosas por vivir. Simplemente no podía aceptar aquello.

-Déjeme ir a mi –Le pidió.

-Sirius, la misión ya está asignada –Volvió a insistir Dumbledore.

-¡Maldita sea! –Gritó volviendo a arrojar cuanta cosa encontró sobre el escritorio –Puedo ir yo, soy igualmente competente que James y, a diferencia de él, no tengo nada que perder. No tengo valor alguno.

Dumbledore dejó escapar un suave suspiró, observando al hombre delante de él. Deleitándose con el gran cambio que había hecho de ese niño atormentado, que solo buscaba problemas y aventuras, al hombre hecho y derecho, dispuesto a dar la vida por sus mejores amigos, y por toda una comunidad que quizás, nunca le daría el mérito suficiente.

-Déjame decirte, Sirius, que aún cuando estoy de acuerdo contigo en que eres igualmente competente que James para la tarea, no puedo concederte el hecho de que no tienes nada que perder, de que no tienes valor –Sirius rodó los ojos.

-Dejemos de lado las tonterías, aquí entre usted y yo sabemos que nadie llorará mi muerte. No logro imaginarme a mi madre dándome un entierro digno –Dijo con un tono burlón, el mismo que había utilizado toda su adolescencia para eludir el verdadero dolor que la separación con su familia le había infundido.

-Creo que, como es algo habitual en ti, Sirius, te estás precipitando en tus conclusiones. Yo no daría nada por hecho, salvo, quizás, que tienes a tus amigos, los cuales darían la vida por ti y te llorarían hasta el último día de sus propias vidas –Sirius chaqueó la lengua impaciente.

No había sido su intención llegar a esa conversación. No quería pensar en nada de aquello. Había ido allí con una decisión en mente y no se iría sin obtener lo que deseaba. Dumbledore, frente a él, lo tenía bien claro. Por lo que, ahorrándose a ambos unas cuantas horas mas de discusión, finalmente dijo:

-De acuerdo, pero… -Se apresuró a decir –Quiero que pienses seriamente antes de hacer una idiotez, quieras o no creerlo, mucha gente te aprecia… Y tú también dejarás una familia destrozada si mueres.

…

-¡Idiota! –La voz de Lily fue lo primero que escuchó cuando se apareció en la sala de su amigo -¡Eres un completo idiota! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? ¡Irte así, sin decir nada, a semejante misión! ¡Podrías haber muerto!

-Pero no lo hice –Aseguró sonriendo de lado, evitando contarle que se había salvado de milagro –Venga Lily, que no ha pasado nada.

-Pero podría haberlo hecho –James sonaba enojado, demasiado para el gusto de Sirius -¿Podrías por una solo vez, comprender que tu vida vale mucho? ¿Has siquiera considerado que Lily se ha pasado dos semanas llorando hasta dormirse?

No, no lo había hecho. No había esperado que sus amigos reaccionasen así. Pero se había esforzado por volver con vida. Se había sorprendido a sí mismo deseando regresar junto a ellos, por eso mismo había ido directo a la casa de James, porque había comprendido, a riesgo de perder su vida, que pertenecía allí. Y aunque no podía terminar de creerlo, debía reconocer que, de vez en cuando, la posibilidad de tener un verdadero valor, lo ilusionaba.


	2. Ternura

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Este fic participa en el reto **"Viñetas de emociones"** para el foro de **La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.**

* * *

**Ternura**

Sirius apagó el motor de su moto y se desmontó de ella para caminar nerviosamente hacia el pórtico de una casa. Lily ya lo esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sucedió algo? –La carta que había recibido la había dejado preocupada.

-Es Tracy –Dijo, pasándose la mano nerviosamente por su cabellera –Yo…

-¿Qué hay con ella? Pensé que no iban a salir mas –

-Sí, pero eso era antes… Tracy está embarazada –Las palabras dejaron helada a Lily, pero aun mas le sorprendió lo afectado que se veía Sirius –Debes ayudarme, ella no quiere quedarse con el bebé, dice que tomará una poción pero yo… Lily, no quiero que mate a mi hijo.

Lily miró a los ojos a su amigo, sin saber qué decirle. Nunca, en todos los años que llevaba conociéndolo, lo había visto así. Ni siquiera había creído que fuese de la clase de hombre que quisiese ser padre. De hecho, ni el propio Sirius había sabido que la paternidad era algo que quería hasta que Tracy le había dicho que abortaría. Y aunque sabía que algunas de las razones que ella le había dado para abortar al bebé eran válidas, la simple idea de hacer aquello lo estaba matando.

Sabía que eran demasiados jóvenes, sabía que ni siquiera habían terminado sus estudios, y que no tenían una relación seria. Pero esa diminuta persona que crecía dentro de ella era una parte de ambos. Era justamente eso, una persona, una vida, y Sirius la valoraba demasiado como para querer eliminarla.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella? –Le preguntó Lily –Podríamos ir juntos, ahora mismo, si quieres…

-¿Podrías? Le he dicho de todo, que me haré cargo, que lo cuidaré… Pero ella simplemente no quiere tenerlo.

…

Sirius cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer por el abrazo de su amiga. De nada había servido la última media hora que había pasado intentando convencer a Tracy de que no lo haga, miles de planes y de promesas para que al final ella le dijese que ya era tarde, que ya lo había hecho y que no lo lamentaba.

Pero él sí lo hacía. Por unas horas se había imaginado a sí mismo sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé. Se había ilusionado con darle la clase de infancia que él no había tenido y que tanto había deseado. Había imaginado risas y llantos, y había creado un futuro que ahora ya no tenía.

-Algún día serás un excelente papá –Le susurró Lily –Estoy segura.

-No, claramente no lo haré –Dijo alejándose de ella.

-Por supuesto que lo serás, si tú quieres ser padre puedes serlo… -

-No Evans, si no pude mantener vivo a mi hijo realmente no debería ser padre nunca –Lily suspiró. Quizás Sirius no lo supiese pero, en aquel inútil intento por mostrarse fuerte y seguro, cada palabra que decía, lo hacía demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, esos que tan cuidadosamente siempre protegía.

-No voy a discutir contigo hoy, Sirius, porque creo que has tenido suficiente… Pero estoy completamente convencida que serás un excelente padre.

Y Lily no se había equivocado. No, aún cuando desde esa noche Sirius procuró no volver a dejar embarazada a ninguna de sus conquistas, allí estaba, en medio de la sala de su casa, confirmando lo que una vez ella le había dicho.

Sirius miró al pequeño niño entre sus brazos. Era tan diminuto y delicado que lo hacía temblar por el puro temor de que le sucediese algo. ¡Merlín que ni había querido cogerlo en brazos por miedo a lastimarlo! Pero Lily había insistido así que había aceptado.

Y ahora el pequeño Harry dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, con un aura tan pura y hermosa que hasta el propio Sirius se sentía en paz. Aún en medio de una guerra, y con un millón de problemas encima, en ese instante, con Harry entre sus brazos, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba por la acción de respirar, nada mas importaba.

-Es hermoso –Comentó, levantando la vista cuando sintió a James regresar de la cocina.

-Deberías buscarte una mujer como Lily y tener hijos, te lo aseguro, no hay nada mejor –Sirius asintió, tan solo para complacer a su amigo.

Dos segundos después clavó su mirada en ella, tan solo para comprobar que Lily lo miraba con esa expresión, esa misma que le había dado aquella noche cuando fue a su casa para contarle lo de Tracy. Y le agradeció, silenciosamente lo hizo por no decir nada de aquello a ninguna persona, especialmente a James.

-¿Quieres ser el padrino? –Le preguntó –Nos harías inmensamente feliz, ¿verdad James?

-¡Lily! –Le reprochó su esposo -¡No debías pedírselo, ahora puede negarse!

Sirius sonrió, comprendiendo inmediatamente el porqué del temor de James. Después de haberlo escuchado por años decir que los bebés apestaban y que él nunca quería ser padre, no podía esperar que su amigo creyese que él quisiese aceptar el padrinazgo. Pero, aún cuando había querido demostrar durante toda su vida que aquello no era algo que quería, lo cierto era que lo deseaba.

Deseaba ser padre, lo había hecho desde el segundo en que supo que esa posibilidad existía, y lo había sufrido desde el instante en que Tracy le había confirmado que había matado a su bebé. Y desde aquel día simplemente no había podido volver a tener la confianza para exteriorizar aquel deseo. No se había sentido capaz para realizar semejante tarea, ni siquiera digno. Pues había fallado. Le había fallado a aquel hijo que nunca nació.

-Yo lo hago –Dijo seguro cuando un cambio de pañales fue inminente –Merlín sabe que los olores feos no son lo tuyo Cornamenta, y no me arriesgaré a que se te caiga mi ahijado por ser un blandengue.

Y así, en una tarde de verano lluviosa, Lily presenció aquello que ella sabía, iba a suceder. Y demonios, no pudo evitarlo, lloró como una tonta mientras veía a su mejor amigo ser aquello que ella sabía, tanto deseaba. Mientras veía como su hijo ganaba un segundo padre.


	3. Decepción

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Este fic participa en el reto **"Viñetas de emociones"** para el foro de **La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.**

* * *

**Decepción**

Avanzó por las hileras de piedras hasta llegar a aquella que lo había impulsado a concurrir allí en primer lugar. El nombre de su hermano estaba perfectamente tallado sobre la lápida de mármol negro. Unas pocas palabras definían a un hombre que mucho tiempo atrás, había sido su pequeño hermano.

Siempre había dado por hecho que él sería el primero en morir, pero había estado equivocado. Aunque por supuesto, aquello no lo sorprendía, no cuando había llevado una vida equivocándose. No cuando todo lo que había hecho era decepcionar a la gente. A su familia.

Había comenzado incluso antes de que lo seleccionasen en Gryffindor. Había sido un simple saludo a la persona equivocada y su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo. Recordaba a la perfección como lo había sujetado de la oreja y arrastrado por toda la casa, hasta llegar a aquel dichoso tapiz, tan solo para refregarle la cara contra la quemadura mas reciente.

-¿¡Qué te dije!? –Había gritado -¡Respóndeme!

Sirius se había negado por el simple hecho de hacerlo. La verdad no le importaba mucho si su madre se había peleado o no con su prima. A sus inocentes ojos seguía resultándole correcto saludar a alguien. Especialmente si era un familiar y uno tan simpático como su prima. Una de las pocas mujeres en su familia a la cual no le importaban las apariencias. Pero había estado equivocado, obviamente.

Aquello no era lo que se esperaba de él. No era lo que su madre quería que fuese o hiciese su hijo. No, ella quería un niño que comprendiese la diferencia entre los distintos tipos de magos, entre las sangres de estos. Y Sirius, a sus tempranos nueve años, acababa de anunciar la desgracia de no reconocer el linaje como algo importante. Acababa de decepcionar a su madre por primera vez.

Sí, Sirius recordaba aquella primera vez a la perfección. No precisamente por el dolor de orejas, sino por la forma en que su madre lo miró desde entonces. La manera en que siempre lo observaba cuando se le preguntaba algo, cuando se hablaba de la pureza y del estirpe de los magos, como retándolo, como poniéndolo a prueba.

Pero, para desgracia tanto de él como de su madre, las decepciones siguieron llegando. Y quizás la mas importante de ellas, la que hizo un quiebre en la relación con su familia, fue la de aquel 1 de septiembre de 1971. La carta que llegó aquella noche a la residencia de los Black fue, seguramente, lo que terminó de eliminar cualquier posibilidad de mantener alguna clase de relación saludable.

La felicidad por haber sido seleccionado en una casa que lo recibió entre aplausos y gritos de alegría, duró lo que tardó en darse en cuenta que aquello no le haría gracia a sus padres. Había mantenido las esperanzas casi por tres días, hasta que finalmente, transcurrida la primera semana de clases, se dio cuenta que nunca llegarían unas felicitaciones. De hecho, aquel primer año en Hogwarts nunca recibió una carta, salvo el memorándum escrito desprolijamente por el elfo domestico, que decía, de manera cortante y seca, que pasase las vacaciones de navidad en el castillo.

Y así habían transcurrido los años, con veranos insufribles en una casa que no parecía la propia y con una familia que lo trataba como un extraño. Con miradas frías y gestos de desprecio. Y Sirius lo había soportado. Había mantenido la vista fija y la frente en alto cada vez que su madre le gritaba cuanto lo despreciaba, cada vez que le repetía cuán avergonzada estaba de haber traído al mundo a un mago como él. Y también había soportado las miradas de su padre. Eso, cuando su progenitor se dignaba a mirarlo, cuando recordaba que antes del perfecto Regulus había nacido otro niño. Y aún así, cada vez que posaba aquellos grises ojos en él, solo tenía para Sirius una densa expresión de decepción. Tan así, que ni siquiera necesitaba decirle algo para que Sirius entendiese que no había resultado lo que esperaba que fuese.

-¿No puedes fingir un poco? –Había preguntado su hermano aquel verano cuando todo cambió.

Sirius se había vuelto con la varita en mano y lo había apuntado. Estaba cansado, de sus padres, de su familia e incluso de su hermano. Atrás habían quedado los tiempos donde ambos podían pasar las tardes volando y haciendo enloquecer a su madre. Regulus había decidido ser aquello que todos querían. Sirius había elegido un camino muy diferente.

-¿Y hacer qué? –Había respondido, mientras seguía metiendo todo lo que podía en su baúl -¿Ser un idiota como tú?

-Sirius… Yo –Pero las palabras de Regulus habían sido ahogadas por una sarta de insultos que Sirius prefería no recordar, no frente a la tumba de este, y no sabiendo cómo habían terminado las cosas.

Agotado, se dejó caer en la fría hierba. Ahora sabía, aun cuando por años había jurado que era Regulus quien lo había decepcionado a él, que al final había sido él, Sirius, quien había fallado como hermano.

Había jurado que se alejaría de su familia, se hubiese cambiado el apellido si se lo hubiesen permitido, había querido ser tan distinto a ellos, y al final había acabado siendo igual. Le había dado la espalda cuando mas lo había necesitado. Lo había decepcionado.

-¡Sirius! –Aquel no era su hermano, se dijo mirando al hombre demacrado que estaba frente a él, aquel no era quien él recordaba –Necesito que me ayudes, tú sabrás como, yo… Estoy en un aprieto, esta vez sí que me equivoqué.

-Olvídalo, te lo dije esa noche, para mí, todos ustedes están muertos.

Bien, pensó mirando la tumba, ahora aquello se había convertido en realidad. ¿Y qué tenía él? Nada. Y quizás, si hubiese escuchado a su hermano, si hubiese sabido que por ese entonces ambos querían lo mismo, muchas cosas serían diferentes. Quizás ahora estaría con Harry, y no prófugo. Quizás estarían juntos. Quizás no se sentiría tan decepcionado de sí mismo.


End file.
